


Habits, according to Keith

by Kurohebi



Series: Sheith month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), day15 XD I'm late, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi
Summary: So Keith's habits that contain Shiro. Basically that's all.Sheithmonth #day 15I'm late with it.





	Habits, according to Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Two days late, but i needed to finish it. The day 17th prompt (what i will do, because sacrifice...Keith!) will be late as well -.-" I really need to start writing sooner as i don't have that much time because of my work... Sorry for rambling, hope you enjoy. :D

Keith never thought of himself like a man of habits. He could never afford to have them. Sure before his father died they used to go flying on his hover-bike every evening. Did that count as one? He didn’t know then, when after his death he did always do it at nights until one of his foster families took it away from him. ‘It is dangerous’ they said to him as they sold it as it was theirs to do it, to take one of his reminders of his dad. He didn’t see the bike until he met Shiro. Until then he didn’t have habits, they were unnecessary, nothing stayed the same long enough to make them. He was passed from family to family until one day at his school. That was the day he found his hover-bike again, with a firstly unwanted friendship and within the Galaxy Garrison.

 

The first habit he knew about was after the Kerberos mission’s failure. He had small habits what contained Shiro and some other things before that, but neither mattered anymore as Shiro went missing. He found himself awake at night and he eventually sat down on the floor next to the door. And just waited until he fell asleep just to be awakened by any strange noise and think ‘He is finally back. He came back to me.’ just to realize that the noise wasn’t made by Shiro and feel depressed again till dawn, when he would fly trough the desert and search for evidence. For what he didn’t know, but something drew him out, just to be back in the shack at evening and repeating the whole circle again. Until Shiro crashed into the earth one night.

 

He thought then that the habit just disappeared, and he wouldn’t need to be awake at night and sleep next to his door anymore, but he clearly was mistaken. It didn’t disappear, it just changed while they were in the Castle of Lions, with Shiro, who was safe, and in his breathing space more than not. It calmed him down to know, that he was safe now. Or at least closer to him. He found himself restless at nights, just like before, but he didn’t just sit down, no. He made his way out of his room, slowly walking towards Shiro’s room, as to make sure he was there, he still breathed. He didn’t knock, he never did. He just stayed near his door to make out any noises from the man inside the room made, and then minutes, or even hours later when he didn’t hear anything else but his even breathing he slowly made his way back to his own room to have some sleep. Which ended to be a nightmare of Shiro’s death or disappearance, so he did it again, his new habit. It didn’t matter if the others knew about it or not. Which they didn’t. He didn’t even consider why he heard into Shiro’s room with such an ease, all that mattered was Shiro.

 

After their fight with Zarkon, and Shiro’s disappearance he found himself falling into his old habit. The only difference was that he would go to Shiro’s room and sit there instead of his own room. He didn’t know if anybody knew about his habit, but he found in himself that if they did they can go and fuck themselves. They wanted to replace him, while he wanted to find the Black Paladin. If Shiro doesn’t come to him, he will come to him. The cost didn’t matter. Saving Shiro became a new habit of his that he did never wanted.

 

After everything with Lotor and the fake Voltron they made their way back to Earth. Keith still found himself to be the slave of his habits as he checked on the newly white-haired Shiro at least five times a night. Not more because he usually fell asleep next to his bed, just to wake in the bed. One night when he went to check on him for the first time he found Shiro awake. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to escape, but his fellow paladin made a gesture that made every plan of his impossible. He lifted his blanket in invitation. Keith thought that maybe habits aren’t such bad things, if they mean sleeping next to Shiro, treading slow kisses in the morning with soft smiles that melt his heart. Yeah habits were awesome according to Keith (and a very love sicken Shiro as well.)


End file.
